Projection screens of various kinds find substantial use for imagery projection in a large variety of situations for slide or motion picture projection, television or computer generated display, or other imagery projection source. The size of the image displayed on the projection screen can vary in size or aspect ratio depending on the source of the projection, mode or magnification of the images, spacing between the projection source and the screen surface, and other factors. Because the projection screen is not always sized to accommodate precisely the size of all images desired to be projected, systems or methods are often required to mask or otherwise control the display format for the images in a desirable or otherwise presentable fashion.
In addition to the consideration of image format control in defining a desired projection area on the screen, a problem known as “overscan” is encountered in setting up a projection screen. Overscan is the projection of the image outside a prescribed viewing area of the screen, and results in poorly defined edges of the image, and reduces the overall quality of the image presentation. To reduce the appearance of overscan, a flat black border is typically applied around the viewing area of the projection screen, in manner similarly to that used for applying masking. Such a border can be created with flat black paint. Alternatively, strips of black fabric or batting can be cut and applied with glue or mechanical fasteners (nails, screws, rivets, or the like). These methods are labor intensive and time consuming, and can add significantly to the cost of the projection screen.